


Wrapping Presents

by Skiplowave



Series: Holiday/Christmas prompts 2019 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Stephen makes a gift for Tony
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Holiday/Christmas prompts 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551259
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	Wrapping Presents

_Damn it._

Stephen stared at the gold paper in frustration. He clenched his hands in hopes it'll stop shaking so much. He's been over thinking again which aggravated him more fooling around with this gift. It wasn't much but he really thought about it, or so he thought. Stephen sighed setting the paper back on the table and rubbed his face exhausted. 

" This is a waste of time."

" What is?"

Stephen turned around quickly seeing Tony standing behind him with a cheeky grin. " None of your business- How you get in here anyway?" Tony touched his chest pouting at Stephen's reaction. " For your information Wong invited me over. He didn't say why but couldn't pass the over seeing my favorite wizards!" Stephen rolled his eyes, he's going to get Wong for this. " Sooo....what you making?" Stephen signed, he could tell Tony to go away but the man would've just bugged him more.

" I'm making a gift."

" You don't say? Is it for me?"

" No."

" It's totally for me the paper is gold after all and do I spot red ribbon?"

" Tony."

" Is it for my birthday or Christmas?"

" Would you just-"

" What you get me?"

" TONY!"

Stephen placed his hands on Tony's shoulders taking a deep breath. Tony felt the doctor's hands lightly shaking. " S-sorry Stephen I didn't-" Stephen shook his head. " It's not you-it's...I'm just a bit stress at the moment. " Tony gave a soft smiling patting Stephen's hand gently. " Want me to help?" Stephen chuckled squeezing Tony's hand. The man's presence was oddly enough putting him at ease. " It's fine you're already here so um here." Stephen took a step back and looked at Tony waiting for his reaction. Tony looked confused until Stephen pointing at his hand. Tony opened his hand seeing a compass. It was rather dull looking and could use a good shine or too but the etching on it was breathtaking. " Stephen..." Tony inspected the compass from the nearly broken chain and it's loose lock. " I know it looks pretty shitty on outside but the inside is best part." Tony hummed opening the compass an his eyes widen. Inside he saw various cosmos changing. The hand and needles pointed in one direction. However unlike it a regular compass the pointed towards North it pointed towards Stephen.

" It's the Compass of Soul Bonds. The user has it and it keeps track of someone close to them. No matter the reality or universe they may be..."

Stephen looked at Tony who had teary eyes. " I-I know it's not much but if you don't want it-" Arms wrapped around Stephen's neck, " I love it!" Tony let go wearing a warm smile on his face. " You-You do? That's great." Stephen said nonchalantly but inside he was just as excited a Tony. " Feel free to clean and repair the outside it's yours now." Tony played with the compass moving around still amazed the needle still pointed at Stephen.

" Nah it's perfect, doc. Plus if I leave it like this kids won't be as interested stealing it."

Tony kissed the compass making Stephen almost blush, _almost_.

" Huh now I gotta change your gift."

" Really? Nothing to extreme I hope."

" Well it was gonna be a huge flat screen tv with built in A.I but think I'll give it to Wong instead of limitless gift card to Subway."

" I think he'll want both. Wait that's consider extreme to you?"

" Not anymore now I have to go all out! Hey mine I use that gift wrap hate for it go to waste."

" Be my guest."

" Also can I borrow your magic cape...for research purposes."

" Cloak of levitation but yes you may."

Stephen smirked, now he was curious on what Tony was thinking of giving him.

" Good thing I have this compass now, make sure you don't spoil your surprise spying on me." Stephen eyes widen as his face turn pink, " I'm kidding! Besides you'll get one freebie since I basically spoiled mine own. Sounds fair?"

" Yeah. Sounds fair."

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcomed ^-^


End file.
